Naruto Couples Wiki
Canon Couples.png|link=http://narutocouple.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Canon_Couples|linktext=Canon Couples Semi-Canon Couples.png|link=http://narutocouple.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Semi-Canon_Couples|linktext=Semi-Canon Couples Fanon Couples.png|link=http://narutocouple.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fanon_Couples|linktext=Fanon Couples Welcome to the Naruto Couples Wiki Naruto Couples Wiki it's a collection of pages describing the various couples in the Naruto fandom. Whether they're canon, plausible, or completely crack, we'll do our best to give you information and insight on these couples. We also want everyone to participate, so please make use of our forums. There will be spoilers throughout, so read at your own discretion. Announcements Holidays and Events: Happy Independence Day! As many of you know, today is the fourth of July. In America, fireworks are displayed during this very day to celebrate a very special event that happened back in history in the United States. So from Naruto Couple's Wiki, we wish for all those who are participating in this event to have a great day and remember to look at the sky tonight! Tanabata: Another very special event is coming up as well on the 7th of July. This event is known as Tanabata (a Japanese star festival). Originating from the Chinese Qixi Festival, this event is to celebrate about two very well-known star crossed lovers known as the Vega and the Altair. In the legend, they are known as Orihime and Hikoboshi. According to the Japanese Legend, these two lovers were separated by the Milky Way and were allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the Japanese lunisolar calendar. In celebration to this, SSK has decided to put this up in recognization to this event and also due to this very wikipedia having a romantic connection towards the characters in the Naruto series. So in recognization, we wish everyone to have a great week as we are having approximately two holidays this month! Happy Independence and Tanabata Day~!! Wiki Style: Parent Tab Example.png|ParentTab Addition Quotes Page Example.png|Quotes Section Example Contents of Galleries.png|Gallery New Additions There will be a change in the MoS (Manual of Style) soon. The current debates and changes are ongoing here. [ x ] Please feel free to leave a comment and your own personal opinion on ways to better the wiki community as well as the pages itself. Thank you so much for everyone's continous cooperations towards the wiki in the past. We all dearly appreciate and miss you all. Comments had been Disabled: The comments for the pairing pages had been disabled due to constant virtual abuse and unneccassarity towards the community and other pairings. Please create a thread on the respective pairing page if you are interested in creating a conversation. Naruto Couples Wiki is not the area to start rants nor bash on other ships. 'If there are any seen, they will be removed. Galleries: Please refer to the guidelines of the wiki rules before submitting a photo/image into the gallery. *'All fanart images must now be sourced or will be removed within 3 days. Tumblr: If there are any concerns, questions or comments, feel free to leave a message to our tumblr blogs anonymously or not. Hikaru's Blog & SSK's Blog Our Goal The goal of this wiki is to inform fans of the Naruto series of the various pairings supported in the fandom, whether they're canon or not. We want to give as many facts about each pairing as possible as well as give reasons why they're supported by the fans. Our new policy is to separate official and unofficial information inside the pages, that way the you won't have to worry about what's canon and what's not. We'll do our best to be unbiased, but if you feel as though one page seems to look more favorably or unfavorably toward a pairing than is professional, feel free to send a message to one of the active Administrators (Hikaru and SSK) so the page can be re-evaluated. We all have pairings we like and dislike, but we want to be as fair as possible in our portrayal of them. Local Policies The wiki have some rules and guidelines for users and editors with the objective to maintain the wiki a pacific and organized place. We recommend everyone to carefully read those before starting to contribute within the wiki. Read more at the Local Policies page. Edition Poll Which Naruto series did you prefer more? Naruto Classics Naruto Shippuden Both Category:Browse